Hell High
by Gum Gum11
Summary: *HIATUS* Karin is basically trying to win the heart of her first love, Sasuke. But who's heart does she capture instead?


**HOLY SNAPS GUESS WHO'S BACK! **

**Well that would be me of course! Wow I didn't realize how much I've missed you guys so dearly! **

**I've been off not having a life as usual...**

**But things are changing again and I'm back with a brand new story! **

_Now, I've recently put together this AU High School RP group on Tumblr and this story is based off of it. But most of the SuiKa-ness belongs to me!_

_I don't think I've told you guys this before but SuiKa happens to be my #2 OTP! _

**Well then, onward to the story! Enjoy my lovelies (x**_  
_

* * *

"Okay ladies! Let's run it back one more time from the beginning!" Karin yelled at her squad members pitiful faces. "Karin, I think we've done it enough times already! Come on give us a break!" Ami pleaded with her caption as the rest of the girls joined in. "Hn, you're all a bunch a fools if you think we've done it enough times! Now, do it again or you're all off the squad!" Karin snapped back at them, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

They whined, but did what they were told eventually. It took them 6 more tries before Karin deemed her Cheerleading squad worthy of a break. Bright and early the squad met at 6am every morning to practice. She was hard, and strict but she was also a perfectionist. Nothing was going to stand between her and the regional championship.

"Alright ladies, we were almost perfect today. Get it right by tomorrow and we'll win first place for sure. Dismissed." grabbing her clipboard, water bottle, and duffle bag, Karin took her leave towards the locker room. Where she would shower, get changed and ready for the rest of the day.

Ignoring just about any and everyone that passed her way, Karin went straight to her locker, placing her glasses safely inside, disrobed and headed towards the showers. She had bigger and better things on her mind then idol chit chat this morning.

Stepping into the stall, steamy lukewarm water came crashing against her skin, cleansing her pores of dirt and perspiration. Karin tilted her head forward slightly, the water flowing evenly through her tomato colored hair. She sighed happily, the soothing pounding of the liquid calming her nerves.

A full 15 minutes had past when Karin had decided to step out of the stall, letting the cold air hit her exposed skin. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body covering as much as it could and she slowly made her way back to her locker. Now that she was in a much better mood, Karin took the liberty of addressing everyone she had previously ignored. Only to be greeted by smiles and waves, happy that she had stopped to acknowledge their presence.

Once in front of her locker, she swiftly placed her glasses back on her face; feeling naked without them, and slowly unwrapped herself from her purple towel. Now, most girls would feel subconscious with a body like Karin's. She wasn't fat nor was she thin, the girl's body was practically flawless.

The curves she was blessed with were one of her greatest assets that she'd learn how to use to her advantage over the years. But those things alone wouldn't compare to what laid upon the surface of her skin.

Karin's arms, chest, and lower neck were blanketed by odd markings that resembled bites. But all the girls knew one thing, if you asked Karin about them straightforwardly you'd suffer a huge blow to not only your ego but as well as your face.

* * *

Karin Uzumaki had established her hierarchy among her peers back in freshmen year. Not only did she belong to the Uzumaki clan, she was also the only girl Sasuke Uchiha the most popular boy in school, hung out with. Making her precious cargo and hated by all girls. The latter would have bugged anyone, but Karin was different from the rest.

The spicy red head had her own name, and dared anyone to refer to her solely as "Sasuke's only female friend". Her pride and arrogance wouldn't allow such a thing. Making a name for herself came naturally, and soon she had become one of the most popular girls in school.

Dressing herself with a matching underwear set, Karin slide her legs through her panties and guided them upwards covering her lower half. Sliding her arms through her bra, she quickly hooked it in the back effortlessly. Picking up a long sleeved lavender shirt, black shorts, black tights, and a pair of sandals Karin took each piece of clothing and eased herself into them.

After she was done dressing, she left her last three buttons opened on her shirt exposing her belly button. The red head shook out her hair some and applied lip tint to her kissable lips. "Perfect." she replied glancing at herself in the mirror once more before grabbing her purse and closing her locker.

* * *

Making her way to her first period class, once again the red head smiled and waved at all who greeted her. Karin loved her status, she loved the attention, and she loved the envious looks from the few girls who dared showed it around her. It didn't matter, because Karin was flawless, in her mind anyway.

Sitting down in her usual seat waiting for the rest of the students to pour into class. "Karin you're looking lovely as ever." she turned her head only to be face to face with her first annoying pest of the day "Save it, Kida I don't want to hear it." rolling her eyes turning back around in her seat.

He, just like most guys in the school would shamelessly flirt with Karin. But she wasn't up for the taking, there was only one person she'd allow anywhere near her personal space. Just as she sat forward again, in came the 3/4th that made up "Taka".

Sasuke Uchiha, the drop dead gorgeous aloof guy and the youngest of the Uchiha clan.

Jugo, the temperamental junior that only trusts the three of them.

Lastly, Suigetsu Hozuki Hell High's star baseball player and the person Karin despised the most.

She only tolerated Suigetsu on behalf of Sasuke, if it weren't for him they wouldn't be in the same room as each other. The only good thing about hating Suigetsu, was that he hated her right back.

"Oi, Sasuke, Jugo, could it have taken you guys any longer to get to class?" Karin asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Hn." was all Sasuke cared to offer, which left room from Jugo to elaborate "You see, we were waiting for Suigetsu who's practice ran late this morning. We're sorry Karin." he explained sitting in his usual seat between her and Suigetsu.

Sasuke plopped down in his chair on the other side of Karin and Suigetsu, fuming at this point dropped down in his own chair opposite side of Jugo.

"So you're not even going to acknowledge my presences huh? Bitch." crossing his arms staring at the front of the room as he complained. Karin's eyebrow twitched in frustration and she slammed her fist into her desk

"Who are you calling a bitch? You're such an asshole, Suigetsu. Why don't you just shrivel up and die in a ditch so we all won't be bothered?" she yelled pointing at the guy her anger was directed to.

"Do you both have to start this nonsense so early in the morning? Suigetsu, I told you to get along with Karin." Sasuke spoke with a monotone voice. The red head rolled her matching red eyes and adjusted her glasses once again, Jugo shook his head in disappointment, and Suigetsu all but pouted.

"Maa, Sasuke you're always taking tomato head's side." much to his discomfort, Suigetsu felt strangely upset about that realization. Sasuke all but shrugged and sighed "So?".

Karin took that as incentive to stick her tongue out at the white haired boy laughing at his obvious discomfort.

"Okay everyone settle down, class is beginning!" called the teacher from the front of the room. Everyone sighed and quieted down to hear the instructions of their teacher. Karin on the other hand, decided it was time to text instead of listen.

**Text Conversation: **

_Tay, guess what? _

_**Do you ever pay attention in class? What the fuck do you want? **_

_*sobs you're always so mean to me! Anyways, Sasuke once again stuck up for me against that idiot Suigetsu. _

_**Aren't you a happy piece of shit. So are you going to FINALLY do something about it? **_

_I've basically handed myself to him on a gold platter he's just not picking it up*sigh_

_***snorts a gold platter? Really bitch? **_

_That's not the point, Tay! _

_**Fuck. Then what is because I completely missed it. **_

…_..I think I'm wearing him down, anyways I'll see you at lunch we can talk about it more then. Maybe I'll tell Sakon to stop by seeing how that's your lover and all. *evil grin_

_**You little shithead, I will rip you to shreds when I see you. **_

_Oi, Tay I'm too cute for that. Can't you think of another way to punish me? (; _

…_**.There's nothing in that pretty little head of yours besides sex is there? **_

_Occasionally there's Cheerleading and The Drama Club. Besides that no. _

_**Why do I still associate myself with you? See you at lunch red. **_

Karin smirked and decided to put her phone away to pay attention to the teacher. Tayuya was her without a doubt, best friend. They had known each other since practically in diapers.

Both of them lived in the same orphanage for almost 10 years, until Karin was adopted by her long lost aunt and her husband. Tayuya was fortunately adopted a few months later to a family down the street from Karin. They've been through a lot together and no matter how Tay talks to her, she knows that she'd do anything for her.

Karin glanced over to Sasuke, who was for the most part was paying attention. She looked over to her other side to see Jugo doodling some butterflies in his notebook, and Suigetsu staring back at her with an annoyed expression.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head not caring to know what his problem was with her. Karin decided to at least be somewhat productive and take some notes down, having to at least maintain a B- average to stay on the Cheerleading squad.

"Okay students, make sure to have your papers in by Wednesday!" their teacher reminded them before the bell rang. The four of them made their way out of the classroom and separated to their respected classes.

* * *

**Okay guys how did you like that first chapter? I hope it was tolerable x.x **

**Anywhos...R&R would be highly appreciated ! **


End file.
